Remember Me
by SweetCheri
Summary: When Kaoru admits his love for Hikaru and his twin rejects him, he gets in an accident that ends up with him having amnesia. While trying to help him regain his memory, Hikaru finds himself falling for his twin in the way Kaoru can't remember he had...
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone who has kept up with my work knows I'm in the middle of a beyblade fanfiction and I haven't updated for awhile, but I'm working on it fairly slowly - though I will eventually. Thought I would start another ongoing chapter fanfiction, instead with Kaoru and Hikaru since I haven't written anything with them for a little while. So here is my newest work; one that promise gets happier than it seems in this chapter (and the next since I finished that too). Hopefully it'll become a sweet story I can be proud of. Alright, read and review to tell me what you think and hopefully you'll follow the story as I add more. Thanks :)  
Warnings: This is yaoi (boyxboy) so don't like it then don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, or any of it's characters - don't I wish :(**

_**Alright enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

_Just five more minutes left..._Kaoru was telling himself, _just five more. _

The ladies across from them were wishing there was more time but Kaoru was praying for their time to be cut short. On the couch in the third music room, the twins were sharing their space. Hikaru had pulled Kaoru more onto his lap, with his chin tipped up so their faces were mere inches apart. Their breath was shared between them and Kaoru was trying not to grit his teeth so obviously, his amber eyes just barely making contact with his brother's. The older of the two leaned a little closer and he shivered, his breath hitching as that space neared closing. Kyouya's voice saved them and they pulled apart, Hikaru slowly grinning before thanking the ladies. Kaoru sat up and nodded his goodbye to them, giving a smile as he waited for the red blush to fade from his cheeks.

Once all the girls were gone, Kaoru stood up and went over to his bag, knowing their limo would be there to pick them up. Hikaru was more slowly getting up, as Haruhi walked over to clean up he began to strike a conversation with her. Kaoru sighed softly as he picked up his bag, adjusting his uniform before he turned and looked at his brother. His eyes narrowed in the slightest way as he watched his twin throw an arm around the girl's shoulders, squeezing her in a half hug playfully and saying something. The way her eyes lit up and she smiled made Kaoru bitterly look away and wait for his brother to walk over. Soon enough he did, leaning down to casually pick up his bag. The rest of the hosts said their goodbyes and then the two left, waking side by side down the corridors to the front entrance.

"Kaoru I think you've been too tense during our act." Hikaru said easily as they settled in the limo, their bags resting by their feet. Kaoru glanced at him, before shrugging one shoulder. "Is something bothering you?" He persisted. Kaoru frowned lightly.

"No." He answered quietly, his gaze drifting out the window.

"Are you sure? You just seem-"

"Hikaru I'm fine." He snapped slightly, jaw clenched. Hikaru stared at him before nodding and looking away.

His twin was quiet again for the rest of the ride home and Kaoru watched as it began to rain, first lightly but by the time they pulled up to their mansion it was beginning to pour down. Their butler came out quickly with two umbrellas up, opening their door. Kaoru sighed and grabbed his bag, getting out and taking one from him to walk inside. He stepped in and shook it off before closing it and setting it on the umbrella rack, taking off his shoes and walking towards the stairs. A moment later his brother and butler came in, and then the older was following him up the stairs to their room.

Kaoru tossed his bag down by their desk and Hikaru did the same. The younger of the two took off his blazer and tossed it on the chair, running a hand through his hair. Hikaru shut the door and walked a little closer to him.

"Kaoru we never keep things from each other." He said, his voice low. "I know you were lying, and now that we're alone tell me what's been bugging you lately." Kaoru frowned.

"Not this again. Hikaru I'm fine." He said, his voice a little quieter but still firm. "Stop asking me."

"I can't stop asking you Kaoru, because for the past few weeks you've been tense and uptight about everything. During the host club, during school, whenever I hug you, even at night you either go to bed earlier than me or wait till I've gone to sleep!" Hikaru burst, staring at him. "Now what did I do?"

"Nothing! You did nothing Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, getting annoyed at the older male.

"Obviously I've done something." Hikaru said, his voice colder. "Or you wouldn't be acting like this."

Kaoru had tried to fight down the frustration that built inside of him, but he was unable to control it and he turned around quickly to glare at his brother. His amber eyes were bright with anger and passion, locked onto his brother's intensely.

"You want to know why I've been _acting like this _Hikaru? It's because I can't stand to be so close to you and know you're just acting during the host club. It's because the sweet words you say to me aren't honest, their just lines we practice." Kaoru said, his voice growing louder. "And then during class all you can think about it stupid Haruhi, and you barely even talk to me when she's around. And at night I can't bear to fall asleep next to you because whenever I'm near you all I want to do is kiss you Hikaru." His voice had slowly died down to a softer tone just above a whisper.

Hikaru stared at him for a long time, looking unsure of everything now. His eyes searched Kaoru's face for a trace of something, dishonesty, but he couldn't manage to find anything that hinted near that. Now Kaoru's amber eyes were desperate and hopeful, they were sad and showed his true loneliness.

"Kaoru what are you..." Hikaru murmured and Kaoru took a step closer to his brother, looking up at him.

"Hikaru I love you. More than a brother should." He whispered, revealing every emotion to his brother.

Hikaru was staring again, into his eyes, his face blank save for the shock, until he frowned slowly. He pushed his brother back, fairly gently but firmly enough for him to stumble back a few steps. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and he looked at his brother desperately, feeling his heart breaking.

"That's disgusting Kaoru." He spat at him, glaring. "How could you say that? How long Kaoru? How long have you wanted me?" He yelled. Kaoru winced, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Years." He whispered, his hands trembling.

"You're sick! I thought you were my brother, my twin!" Hikaru snapped, his eyes furious.

"I am!" Kaoru cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks freely.

"Not anymore you're not." Hikaru growled harshly and Kaoru's lower lip quivered.

He ran, bumping past Hikaru and throwing the door open to run out of the room and down the hall. He ran out the front door, into the rain without even shoes. He threw open the back door and got in, slamming it and yelling at the driver to start driving. When the male nervously asked to where he told him to drive as far away as he could. The driver pulled out, glancing back worriedly in the review mirror at the Hitachiin who was sobbing in the backseat. His fiery hair was dripping wet, stuck the back of his neck and his forehead, and his clothes were stuck to him in soaked places. Hikaru hated him now, refused to even acknowledge him as his brother anymore. This was breaking his heart, he had exposed his most vulnerable feelings to Hikaru to allow him to break his heart into pieces as cruelly as possible.

He was trembling and sobbing, curling into himself as he didn't bother even looking out the window to see where they were going. Too lost in his thoughts, he only noticed something was off when he heard the loud squeals of the tires sliding across the pavement. His eyes went wide and he watched out the darkly tinted window as the cement crumbled when their limo hit it. Even in the best action movies he had never seen a vehicle sliding off a bridge so realistically, and then he realized that it wasn't just a movie. He cried out moments before the sleek limo hit the water. He was thrown to the left and his head hit the glass, the bright cracking sound the last thing he heard before he was unconscious.

Hikaru was laying on his and Kaoru's shared double king sized bed, changed into comfier clothes as he stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts were centered around Kaoru as he laid there, wondering how badly he had hurt his twin. He'd seen the look of shock, of hurt, of betrayal, on his face, but he hadn't stopped himself before he said such cruel words. Maybe he'd known for awhile that Kaoru felt more for him, he just hadn't acknowledged it really; waiting for those feelings to just drift away. But they apparently hadn't. He sighed softly, wondering where his brother was now. After Kaoru had ran, he'd heard the front door slam shut and assumed he'd ran to one of their friend's places. Maybe Tamaki, or Kyouya.

It was silent in the room, so when his mother screamed he could hear it crystal clear. It rang in his ears and he sat up immediately, getting out of bed fast and grabbing a sweater. He pulled it on as he jogged to the kitchen, walking in to find his father clutching his mother up as she looked like she wanted to fall to the floor. Her face was red and tears streamed down her face; and she was wearing what looked like a bed slip so she had just been woken up. His father, Mr. Hitachiin who he rarely saw nowadays, didn't look any better and wasn't wearing a t-shirt but simply night pants; tears in his eyes too.

"My baby...no..." His mother cried, sobbing. He was confused, seeing the phone on the counter and wondering what happened. My baby...Kaoru?

"Dad what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked quickly, heart beginning to pick up speed.

"Hikaru your brother's been in an accident." His father said, his voice low and husky, before his mother was crying too loudly again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sitting in the waiting room, Hikaru could feel anxiety coursing through his veins. He was worried for his brother, scared that his words may have been his last to him. His messy hair fell in his face and he tapped his foot, staring ahead blankly as he waited he was still only wearing PJ pants and a sweater, now adorning his shoes on his feet, and it had been three hours since their phone call from the hospital. Ever since, they had arrived and had been ushered into a large white waiting room together. A little ways away Hikaru could hear his dad mumbling to his mom quietly, comforting her as she now silently cried. They didn't know what was wrong with Kaoru, all they had been told was that he had been in an accident and was in surgery now.

It was a small miracle when the nurse walked over to them and asked if they'd like to see Kaoru. As they began to walk silently, the nurse began to explain what had happened.

"The rain made the vehicle slide and it went right off the bridge. We're assuming that upon impact with the water, Kaoru's head hit the glass of the window; knocking him unconscious with a fairly bad concussion. After he was rescued out of the river and given CPR, he was brought to the hospital where he had to get surgery performed on him because the bruising in his brain was fairly bad. He also had a broken rib and two cracked ribs, probably from not wearing a seatbelt, and a few cuts here and there – only a few needed stitches." She said, stopping in front of a door. Hikaru swallowed as she looked at all of them. "He's asleep now."

The door was opened slowly and Hikaru heard the quiet sob his mother let out. It was a horrible sight, seeing Kaoru in the big hospital bed. There was an IV stuck in his hand, a tube that helped him breathe connected to his nose, a heart monitor connected to his finger, hidden bandages wrapped around his torso, then a few little bandages covering small cuts on his face, arms and neck. Hikaru's body felt cold as he walked forward, sitting in the seat right next to the bed. His brother's skin was so pale, and he looked too fragile laying there. He very gently took his hand, squeezing it softly. He could feel a couple tears rolling down his cheeks and he kissed his brother's fingers gently, holding them in his hand again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and vowed that he wouldn't hurt his brother like this again.

It was like fighting to swim to the surface of a pool. Kaoru could see light flickering closely, hear people; he was just working his way to the surface. It was hard work and he was worried his body wasn't going to make it, because sometimes it felt useless, but soon things were so close that he finally broke through. Gasping for a breath, amber eyes flickered open. Kaoru's lips parted and he felt how dry his mouth and throat were, swallowing and trying to gain back some moisture. He looked around, looking more and more confused. He felt something moving beside him and blinked, realizing someone was holding his hand.

Hikaru groaned quietly and sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He sighed and looked at Kaoru before blinking and feeling a rush of relief.

"Kaoru!" He shouted and got up, hugging his brother while minding his injuries.

"Kaoru?" The younger whispered back, sounding dazed. Hikaru froze, pulling back.

"Yes you." He said. Kaoru frowned.

"I'm Kaoru?" He asked, and for a moment Hikaru thought he was joking until he realized Kaoru certainly wasn't.

"Do you know who I am?" Hikaru whispered, eyes brimming with fearful tears. Kaoru was silent, seeming to focus really hard, until he shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm sorry." Kaoru murmured, looking down in embarrassment. "Should I?" He added, looking up at him.

Hikaru's tears rolled down his cheeks and he stared into those broken, confused amber orbs desperately.

"Yes! You should! Kaoru I'm your twin! Hikaru." He said, at first loud until he was just quiet.

"Hikaru?" He whispered. "We're twins?"

Hikaru had shouted for the nurse who came rushing in with their parents. At first he could see the relief on their faces upon seeing Kaoru's eyes open, but then they saw Hikaru's face.

"He doesn't remember me, or his own name!" Hikaru said, feeling anxious and worried again. "How can he not remember me?"

For Hikaru _that_ was the worst part. His own twin couldn't even remember who he was, never mind the way he felt – or used to at least – about him. Kaoru couldn't remember the way he confessed his love, and he couldn't remember the way he'd cried when Hikaru rejected him; only Hikaru did. The following hour was mostly tests, a bunch of questions they asked Kaoru who wasn't able to answer many at all. He knew, only from Hikaru, that his name was Kaoru, and that he had a twin Hikaru. The doctor walked back in about twenty minutes after they stopped questioning Kaoru, looking at him for a few moments. Kaoru's eyes were dazed and he seemed confused and upset. He had seen the disappointed looks on his family's faces when he answered a question wrong or couldn't recall a memory they all shared.

"I'm afraid he has severe amnesia." The doctor said solemnly, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, then at Hikaru.

"Amnesia?" Hikaru said angrily, looking at his brother.

"Yes, when he hit his head he damaged the area of his brain that remembers things. He honestly cannot remember who you all are, or anything else for that matter. He can remember how to talk but probably doesn't know the meaning of any big words, though he may still remember a few." The doctor said, looking at them all.

"When will he remember us then?" Hikaru asked, amber eyes hopeful. The doctor gave him a sad, sympathetic gaze.

"It could be any day that something sparks that memory again." The doctor said before frowning. "Or he may never remember."


End file.
